Hyperdimension Neptunia: Fires of Hope (Reboot of Isekai no Gamindust)
by AkiraArchus
Summary: Akira Ends up in the Hyperdimension after Investigating A Strange Gate way Once there he Meets Noire in a Very Awkward Meeting will Akira Find a way back to his world? find out in this story (OC x Harem) ( Rated M for Language,Ecchi moments and Mentioning of blood) Genres: Comedy, Adventure,Romance,Ecchi, Sci-Fi
1. Chapter 1: Into The Hyperdimension

Author's note: the Name of the cave from the first episode of the anime might not be the actual name and this is a Reboot Fanfic Changing my idea of it a bit

[Gamindustri Sky]

a young man is currently falling from the sky

Akira: i'm falling from the sky (i wonder what lead me to this oh i remember)

[Flashback begins]

the young man is walking around till he feels something strange in the air

Akira: (what was that?) what in the world !!

down an alley way The young man sees a shining Gate way

Akira: *looks around and than approaches the gate way* (i've only seen this kind of thing once before but i have no idea why it is so familiar to me)

all of a sudden The young man is dragged into the Gate way and the gate way disappears

[End of flashback]

Akira: (and now I'm here falling to my inevitable Doom) hmm? is that a girl?

Noire: *minding her own Business*

Akira: Hey miss!! you might want to move !!!

Noire: huh !? *she looks up at the person falling*

The Young man named Akira crashes into Noire

Akira: sorry for dropping in ……………hmm *Notices were his hand is placed* gwaaah!! (Shit shit shit shit)

Akira stands up fast

Noire: *Glares at him covering her Breasts with her arms while sitting up* Pervert, why did you fall out of the sky any way !?

Akira: first off sorry about the awkward moment there and second i have no idea why i just saw a Suspicious Gate way and ended up getting dragged into it

Noire: well that doesn't change that you touched my Chest !!

Akira: …………true, Any way moving on were am i?

Noire: you're in Lastation one of the Four nations of this world

Akira: Lastation? Four nations? you lost me.

Noire: What ever you need to leave !!

Akira: i don't have any were to go you know !!

Noire: that doesn't matter find a place to stay than !!

Akira: Were am i supposed go i don't think i can stay at an Inn or something i don't even have any money from this world !!

Noire: *sighs* fine you can stay here for a while, just no funny business got it

Akira: yeah ok

[the next day]

Akira: *wakes up* (great it wasn't a dream i really am in another world) But were is that Girl !?

Akira leaves the Basilicom and wanders around to find out were everyone is

Akira: (i still can't buy any of the stuff here, what even is the currency here) Credits? (ok but how am i gonna get them?)

Citzen: Have you seen what was happening at the village not far from here?

Akira runs out of town and sees the monsters That Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and IF are fighting

Akira: (damn it what am i doing i can't fight i don't have any weapons !!) *Tries to punch a Stray Dogoo but It's gooey body bounces back and hits him* ngh…………(n-no good !!)

Neptune: *slashes the Dogoo in front of Akira* Are you ok sir ?

Akira: i'm fine, but ……………*looks down* (i can't believe i can't fight on my own)

Black Heart: *flies over to Neptune and Akira* Neptune we have to continue clearing these monsters !!

Neptune: aw, can't we take a break for a bit we just finished all the dogoo

Black Heart: ugh, I'll finish it myself !!

Black Heart flies away to the Terrauna cave

Akira: *shadowed eyes* (if only i could do something too)

[Later in the Terrauna cave - Noire's POV]

Black Heart: a dead end looks like That was it than

An Anchient Dragon attacks

Black Heart: that's an Anchient Dragon !?

Black Heart is gets Bashed into the Cave's wall and Reverts to Human form and Neptune kicks the Dragon

Neptune: what's up ?

Noire: Neptune !?

Neptune: now is the perfect time to transform

~Insert Neptune's anime Transformation Sequence~

Purple Heart: Cross Combination !!

Neptune Damages The Dragon and another Monster Joins the Dragon

[Meanwhile Akira's POV]

Akira: *walking back toward Lastation* (i can't fight in this world with out a Weapon but were can i get one)

Akira sees some old junk Parts in a Pile and gets an Idea

Akira: i think i know how to fix my problem !!

[Eventually in a Dungeon]

Akira: *points his Make shift Gun at a Monster and Shoots it and it kills the Monster* (yes !!) !?

More Monsters appear

Akira: (damn it!!) *Rushes in and Ignites The Sword he made from Old Scarp parts* Hraaaaah!!!

After a while Akira manages to defeat all the monsters

Akira: *breathing Heavily* ………to…… many………… Enemies

Akira Faints from exhaustion

**Chapter** **End**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening A Sharicite

[inside a Dungeon]

Akira: *Gets up* (good thing i cleared this dungeon's monsters or i'd be dead right now) better get going

Akira Walks out of the Dungeon and decides to see one of the other Nations

Akira: might as well find out about this world as soon as possible

[Short time skip to Lowee]

Akira: (this place is cold) hmm?

Akira sees Blanc in her HDD form in the sky heading to her Basilicom

Akira: (that must be one of the other CPUs like that Girl told me about) i should go to the Basilicom

Akira heads toward the Basilicom of Lowee to get information on the nation

[Inside the Basilicom]

Akira: (this place is huge) *looks around* hello? miss CPU are you here?

Blanc in her human form approaches Akira

Blanc: *still calm* what are you doing here?

Akira: hello, i just wanted to learn about this nation

Blanc: i see, well i don't mind that you're here just don't cause trouble

Akira: ok ma'am

Blanc: *smiles a bit* well if you need help with anything just ask and watch out for my sisters they might cause a bit of trouble for you

Akira: got it *looks at a book that has info on Gamindustri* (huh, so this world is ruled by the goddesses of the 4 nations) i think i can help them some how

[Hours later]

Akira: (so i should look into more about "share energy" it might benefit me)

Akira gets ready to leave but as he does he hears something from another part of the basilicom and goes to check it out

Akira: *Sees Neptune,Nepgear,Noire and Uni* (they are here too) i should go

[time skip with A Chibi Dogoo fighting a Chibi Akira]

Akira: *sigh* (in the end i don't know much about this world)

????: i might be able to help you there

Akira: *readies his sword* whose there !?

Croire: relax will you (if he is gonna be like that my job is gonna be hard) listen you might not know about this world but i do and i think i know how you can gain knowledge on Share Energy

Akira: show me !!

Croire: alright, just don't go insane from what i tell you

Croire tells Akira of a strange cave that has a Sharicite in it waiting to be activated

[Later in the Cave]

Akira: So this is the cave, if i can find that Sharicite here and manage to get it active i can learn more about Share Energy

Akira finds the Sharicite and he touches it causing a bright light to envelope him and the area around him

Akira: !? (this light !!) *Share Energy flows into his body* Ngh…………th-this isn't what i was Expecting !!

[Meanwhile in planeptune]

Histoire: *feels the Share Energy changing* !? (a new nation!?)

Neptune: what's wrong Histy?

Histoire: we may have a new Nation Appearing There is a Strange Flux of Share Energy Coming from a cave not far from here

[Back at the Cave]

Akira: *the light gets brighter* ngh………so bright !!

**Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

[inside a white Room-Akira's Mind-]

Akira: ugh…………were the hell am i?

Voice: inside your head

Akira: !?

Voice: relax, man for being a genius of putting scrap together to make things like weapons you're Jumpy well technically "we" are jumpy

Akira: if the "We" thing is meant to be a joke not funny inner Voice or whatever

Voice: ugh, am i really this dense?

Akira: show yourself damn it !?

A young man that looks a bit like Akira but with Black hair instead of Blonde and red eyes instead of Blue eyes wearing a Body suit with Lots of Red, Black and Metal Gray on it with Feiry Yellow wings that look similar to Noire's In HDD form

Crimson Heart: I'm Crimson Heart, your HDD form which makes me part of your own Psyche

Akira: *wide eyed* so does that mean i'm like………a God now !?

Crimson Heart: oh for the love of……… will you just sit down !!

Akira: jeez for being me you certainly are a hard ass

Crimson Heart: *tick marks appear around him* what was that !!

Akira: nothing (hard ass)

Crimson Heart: we got no time, the Goddesses should be alert to our Share Energy in the main Hyper dimension by now

Akira: Share Energy, "the power that gives power to CPUs" i got that ability to use shares too now

[Back in the Cave]

Akira wakes up from his little Subdimension in his Psyche

Akira: (ok, now to just Learn how to transform)

Akira walks out of the cave and sees The 4 goddesses flying above the area

Akira: (huh, they do know i'm here) guess the cat's out of the bag………*Closes his eyes and light envelopes Him*

~Picture a Transformation Sequence similar to The protagonist from Conception II's Transformation~

Crimson Heart: *flies up to the Goddeses* i had a feeling you were gonna show up ladies

Black Heart: *points her Sword at Akira* i don't know who you are but i hope you're not planning to steal our Shares !!

Purple Heart: Noire, he clearly isn't here to fight us at least not yet

White Heart: i don't care if he is or isn't gonna pick a Fight with us *brings out her axe* this Asshat could be like Yellow Heart for all we know

Crimson Heart: *sigh* at least let me explain myself? Especially you Noire you should know me well i mean my usual form

Black Heart: NO WAY!? you're the boy who fell from the sky !!

Purple Heart: you mean the boy who i saved from that one dogoo that got away !?

White Heart: wait you're the guy who was looking for books on Share Energy !?

Green Heart: my he sure is a charming young man

Crimson Heart: now that that is out of the way this cave held a Dormant Sharicite in it, i seem to have been able to bring power into it allowing this to happen

Black Heart: i see, but why would a Sharicite be in a cave like this ?

Purple Heart: what i like know is how a Man is able to be a CPU I don't think i heard of that before

Crimson Heart: i have no idea myself, but we should probably go to one of your Nations to think of it this area may house a Sharicite but monsters do still appear here

[Later in Planeptune]

Akira: so, i seem to have gotten the power of a CPU yet i'm a guy we should look into this

Histoire: no need, you Young Man are the only male CPU at least from what i have on record

Neptune: wow, so a male CPU Either this story will have him turn out being a villian or a Hero and possibly the lover of one of us or all of us

Everyone sweatdrops from Neptune's comment and than The girls Faces Turn red with Noire's being the Brightest

Akira: (i think i'm gonna have to calm them down)

Neptune: *clings to Akira* wait a minute, why not hang out with us and have some pudding or maybe you perfer a different Dessert

Akira: no, pudding is good enough

Neptune: i think we'll get along well if you can see the deliciousness of Pudding !!

Akira: yeah (i would Hope so)

Noire: *looking at Akira and Neptune*(i met him first, why am i not trying to get close to him) *pouts a bit*

Vert: my my, Noire you look jealous

Noire: what Jealous? me!? yeah right !? were did you get that idea !! *laughs nervously*

Vert: it's written right on your face Noire your pouting makes it obvious

Noire: *blushes hard* sh-shut up!!

Akira: any way i should probably deal with that Sharicite in that cave, it is sort of how i have these powers to begin with so bye for now

Akira transforms into Crimson Heart and flies to the Cave were his Sharicite is held

[Meanwhile]

IF: (Nep is still home right?)

Compa: Iffy!?

IF: oh, hey Compa i'm heading over to the Basilicom to see if Nep is there what are you doing ?

Compa: i'm going to see Nep-Nep too, she called me to come over and Celebrate something special

IF: what could possibly *gets Interupted by seeing Akira flying away from the Basilicom* ……………WHAT!?

Compa: oh look that guy must be what Nep-Nep Meant when she said first time in this dimension

[a few hours and one Explanation Later]

IF: *white Round eyes* n-no way!! that guy was a CPU !?

Neptune: yup, his name Is Akira and he found a Sharicite in a Cave that gave him his power after charging it with Share Energy

IF: how did he have the ability to create Share Energy that can be used to activate a Dormant Sharicite !!?

Neptune: plot convenience ?

[Meanwhile at the cave]

Akira: (if share energy gave me this power maybe i can do more with it)

Akira touches the floating Sharicite and it glows causing the Whole cave to light up and start to Change

Akira: (it's working!?)

**Chapter end**


	4. Chapter 4: Arcadia and Training w Noire

[Arcadia Basilicom]

Akira: (the Share Energy formed the cave into part of a town, the Sharicite must act as a Core of a Nation) now i just have to get more shares and maybe my nation will grow

the others arrive at Arcadia after learning of the Share Energy Surge happning again

Blanc: the hell!? this place changed since last time!!

Noire: this must be from you using your Share Energy, but i wonder if it has any ill effects on you

Akira: i don't know, but if that is the case i better be careful with it

Neptune: what i don't get is how you're doing this, even i as the Protagonist of Protagonists have had difficulty with this kind of thing

Everyone: (that's cause you barely do any work)

Akira: *sweatdrops* you really get along well

Uni: hey it looks like this place even has a Shooting range!!

Akira: i would hope so given how one of the weapons i use Are guns and my Sword

Uni: cool, say you mind if i use the shooting range for a bit?

Akira: go ahead but first i should probably introduce myself properly i'm Akira, just Akira is good enough

Noire: Akira nice to meet you

Akira: same, but since i'm new to the whole CPU thing i may need help from you all

Vert: *bounce* this place even has some Hot Springs here to ~

Akira: *notices how bouncy Vert is* (b-bouncy!!)

Vert: hmm, are you alright Akira?

Akira: *clears his throat* i'm Fine, wasn't looking at anything !!

Noire glares at Akira causing Akira to have to change the subject

Akira: any way, welcome to Arcadia my Nation

Neptune: *she sees a Store selling Pudding* ooh, Pudding !!

Akira: (i-i's she even listening?)

Blanc: hmm, for some reason i feel Inspired when i am Here could that be because of your Resolve Akira?

Akira: ……probably i got no clue but yes, my Nation is filled with Inspiration for whom ever comes here why it is also called "the land Of Crimson Inspiration" if that works and sticks i probably am more of a genius than i thought *laughs a bit*

Noire: *sighs* only an Idiot would boust about being a Genius out loud

Akira: What!? (no way, really!?)

Nepgear: um, Akira i would like to help you if i can

Akira: thank you,i look forward to working with you as well as fight by your side

[Small time Skip with A Chibi Crimson Heart glaring at a Chibi Anchient Dragon]

Akira: by the way Girls, i was wondering ? how did you get so strong when you're not transformed?

Neptune: i don't really Know maybe the people who love the series give us more than just Shares but also the Strength to fight well even when not Transformed

Akira: i-i see (this girl really is a fourth wall breaker)

Noire: by the way, Akira the best way to get stronger yourself is to fight monsters

Akira: alright, than let's go Fight some Enemies !!

Noire: huh!? wait!? you can't be serious right now!!

[Inside A Dungeon]

Akira: *shoots at one monster to lure it away* come and get it You Scaly Creep!!

Noire: an Anchient Dragon!! are you nuts!? you're not strong enough to fight an Anchient Dragon you idiot!!

Akira: aw, but the challenge Calls for me!!

Noire: *sighs* at least use HDD i swear you're like Neptune in battle

Noire Transforms into Black Heart than Joins Akira

Black Heart: it won't be like last time!!

Akira: oh transformation time, Alright!!

Akira Transforms Into Crimson Heart and His weapons fuse together creating a Gunblade like weapon

Crimson Heart: let's see what i got, Shall we!!

Akira fires bullets at the Anchient Dragon from his Gunblade

Crimson Heart: not bad, alright you overgrown bastard!! let's see if you can handle this!? HADES BULLET!!

Akira fires a Fiery Bullet at the Anchient Dragon

Black Heart: (it looks like that actually hurt it alot!!)

Crimson Heart: not done yet huh!? than this should end it!! PHOENIX SLASH!!

Akira continually Slashes the Anchient Dragon with his Sword on fire soon the Dragon seems weak and is Stumbling around

Black Heart: we should finish it together Akira!!

Both: FORMATION SKILL!!

the two of them use a formation Skill they Thought up before training each other called "Lacy Edge" a Combination of Lacy dance and Akira's Attack called Phoenix Slash together they fell the Dragon

[Later back in Arcadia]

Akira: thanks Noire you really helped me

Noire: *blushing a little* don't get the wrong idea, i only helped you so you wouldn't die being so Stupid !!

the Beautiful Goddess crosses her arms over her chest

Noire: be grateful, i might just have helped you grow your Nation

Akira: i am Grateful, see you Noire i need to check my Sharicite

Noire: alright than, i'll head back to Lastation than

[Sharicite room]

Akira: (looks like my Shares must have gotten higher) but i don't think it is enough to make Arcadia bigger, though it might

Akira focuses on the Sharicite to try and use some Share Energy to grow Arcadia more

[Meanwhile]

????: hrrgh, To much light in this world ………and thanks to that boy the world has more hope what do you think will happen to me!!?

Arfoire: well, not like i'm to happy about this myself !! that Neptune gets on my Nerves!! "Arbore this" or "Artfart" and other things she has called me!!

????: ENOUGH!? we need a plan to get rid of these sourses of light these……………CPUs

Arfoire: oh i have a plan don't you worry!! hahahaha

????: (ugh, i am never going to make this world Fall into darkness if i am working with this woman) just………don't fail!!

**Chapter End**


	5. Chapter 5: Arfoire's Plan and her Defeat

[Arcadia]

Akira: (hmm, no new quests yet) huh!?

Arfoire Comes in to the room holding an Anti-crystal

Akira: what the!? how did you get in here!?

Arfoire: that doesn't Matter right now, What matters is you're my prisoner now!!

Akira: yeah right!!

Akira transforms into Crimson Heart

Crimson Heart: bring it on than!!

Arfoire: very well *Throws the Anti-CryAnti-Crystal at Akira*

Akira is tied up in Cables like a cacoon

Crimson Heart: !? (what !?)

Arfoire: one down 8 more to go

Crimson Heart: ngh………this thing is sapping my power!?

Arfoire: *warps the tied up Akira to her current area* you'll make great Bait for the Goddesses, Hahahaha

[Later in the Wastelands of Gamindustri]

Akira: (damn it!! i can't believe i got caught!! no, the others might get caught to !?)

Arfoire: any moment they'll know of your Disappearance but if not my Little Associate here will help with that

Warechu: sorry but we need to succed in this plan Chu ~ *snaps a picture of Akira who is in a Cacoon of Cables*

Akira: YOU'RE SO ON MY SHIT LIST RAT!! when i get free i'm gonna make you wish you didn't piss me off!!

Warechu: well, i doubt you'll get out of that Cacoon of Cables Chu~

Akira: *a lot of tick marks appear around him* YOU BASTARD!!

[Timeskip with a Chibi Akira in a Cacoon of Cables with his head free Glaring at a Chibi Warechu]

Black Heart: Akira!! are you alright!?

Akira: Do i look alright !? hell no, these Cables are draining away my power!!

Purple Heart: this just like before only this time we don't have to be Subjected to those Horrible Hands

Akira: wait what!?

A hand suddenly Grabs Akira's face

Akira: waaaah!!! (what the hell!?)

Green Heart: oh my, i think that might Tramuatize him

White Heart: what are we doing just gawking at Him Damn it we need to get him freed!!

Arfoire: not so fast!! i have more Anti-Crystals and this time your sisters won't be able to save you hahahaha

Akira: (this is not how i thought my life here in Gamindustri would turn out) you know what Arfoire, you're a bitch and i really hate you

Arfoire: hahahaha, doesn't matter as long as i beat you all i'll be able to destroy Gamindustri once and for all!!

Akira: *using a Knife that was not made Out of Share energy* (yeah just keep talking You creepy lady)

Black Heart: we won't fall for the same trick again!! LACY DANCE!!

Noire strikes Arfoire with her Attack

Green Heart: RAINY RATNAPURA!!

White Heart: TAZERINE TROMBE!!

Purple Heart: CROSS COMBINATION!!

the Four Goddesses attacks Weaken Arfoire

Akira: *cuts through the cables* (hehe Game over Arfoire)

Akira transforms into Crimson Heart

Crimson Heart: for getting Someone?

Arfoire: what!? how did you get free!?

Crimson Heart: a Swiss army Knife from my old world since it wasn't made of Share energy they can't break from the Anti- Crystals Negitive energy, now time to defeat you and than catch that little Rodent!!

Arfoire: y-you don't have the strength to do so!!

Crimson Heart: i was still able to transform regardless!!

Arfoire: *starting to get a bit nervous* n-no way!? i-i'm the deity of sin i'm the one Who'll Destory Gamindustri!!

All the CPUs: your finished Arfoire!!

Arfoire: waaaaaaaaagh!!! *falls to the ground after losing her enhanceed power* not again………i………am defeated!!!

Crimson Heart: now were did that Little rat go!? he's gonna get what's coming to him!?

Purple Heart: it appears that he ran off after we started fighting Arfoire

Crimson Heart: ………………DAMN IT!!

[Meanwhile]

a Masked man is looking at a Strange panel that has little Lights over the Icons of the Villians one of them With Arfoire's Icon lights up with a Dark Energy

????: (Arfoire has failed and her negitive energy has flowed back here) do not make her mistake CPU of Tari ……………Or i should Say Rei Ryghts!!

Rei Ryghts: i will not, I promise (even though i know i can't win against them just like before)

????: i have given you your power back but only to serve me and my plan

[Meanwhile back with The Group]

Akira: can't believe the rat got away, but at least we defeated Arfoire

Noire: you still look weakened Akira are you sure you're going to be alright?

Akira: are you worried about me?

Noire: *blushing* n-not at all i just wanted to be sure you weren't going to die or anything

Neptune: well maybe what he needs is some Pudding!! that always helps me!!

Akira: sure, that sounds good

As everyone is enjoying some pudding some one starts shout to move

Akira: uh oh *moves out of the way *

everyone moves on time but Noire gets crashed into by the Petite Girl

Plutia: ow, that hurt

Neptune: Plutie!?

Plutia: Neppy!? it's good to see you again !!

Noire: *still under Plutia* that's nice to know you're here but please get off me!?

Plutia: oh, sorry Noire by the way have you seen Peashy she and i got Separated from each other and i seem to have lost HDD while flying here

Akira: you lost HDD?

Plutia: yeah, i don't really know why though also i feel very tired

Plutia falls asleep and Akira picks her up and puts her on a Couch

Akira: (i'll let her rest for now)

**Chapter End **


	6. Chapter 6: Rei's revenge and redemption

[Arcadia]

Akira: (man i feel bored, i wonder what is happening right now)

Akira gets a Video Message from Neptune

Akira: *picks up* what is it Neptune ? is there an Issue at Planeptune ?

Neptune: you bet there is buddy, The CPU of Tari has come back !?

Akira: you mean the woman who you all defeated before? can't you beat her again?

Neptune: we tried but it's like our Attacks don't hurt her!?

Akira: i'll be right there!!

[At Planeptune]

Purple Heart: ngh………how are you doing this!?

Rei Ryghts: foolish Goddess my new boss gave me my power back, for the soul purpose of taking you down!!

Rei gets hit by a Feiry Bullet

and Akira is shown in HDD pointing his Gunblade at Rei

Crimson Heart: so, you think I'm gonna just let you hurt innocent people!! YOUR SORELY MISTAKEN!!

Rei Ryghts: ngh…………and you a Male CPU, to think the people of Gamindustri are more hopeful now than when i was Ruling!? i'll end you all here!! *Fires lightning at Akira*

CPUs: AKIRA!?

Crimson Heart: *blocks the lightning with a Red Glyph* your not the only one who has Magic!!

Akira redirects The Lightning right at Rei Causing her to scream

Rei Ryghts: ……………this, is what i mean!? you think fighting is gonna beat me again!?

Crimson Heart: you need to shut up!! *fires a few Shots at Rei*

Rei Ryghts: agh, You brat!! *Continually tries to hit Akira with lightning But it gets redirected by him*

Crimson Heart: (i think i bought enough time) we still got one thing to beat you

Purple Heart: wait you had a plan from the Start Akira?

????*familiar voice* well, if it isn't the woman who whines about everything

Everyone gets terrified by the Voice and look at the Source

Iris Heart: and just when i met The Cute Guy ~

Crimson Heart: can we take care of this first please?

Iris Heart: *a heart floats from her* sure, especially since you seem like someone who can handle me

Black Heart: *looks jealous* (what the hell!? why Is he Getting Along with Iris Heart of all people!!) can we just deal with this now please!?

Crimson Heart: i have an idea, a Special Formation Skill!!

Akira, Plutia,Noire and Neptune initate their new Formation Skill that Akira thought up

All : JUDGEMENT DANCE!!!

They attack with the split skills "Lacy dance", " Hades Bullet", "Cross combination" and One Of Plutia's Skills

Rei Ryghts: Aaaaarrraaaagh!!! *she suddenly Reverts out of her HDD form* n-no, not again!! i-i-i-i'm Sorry!!

Crimson Heart: Shut up!!

Rei Ryghts: eep!!

Crimson Heart: you're coming with me to my nation, i think i know of a use for you there

Rei Ryghts: h-huh!?

Akira Picks up Rei like a Princess and starts Carrying her

the 3 Girls: what !?

Rei Ryghts: *blushing hard* i-i-i-i what!?

Crimson Heart: see you later Neptune, Plutia and you to Noire

Akira flies back toward Arcadia leaving The 3 Baffled CPUs looking at each other Confused and Jealous

[Meanwhile]

Rei's Icon gets lit up with the Dark Energy and the Masked Man stares on

????: hahaha, that power i gave her was The very dark energy that flows back here soon i'll have enough Dark Energy to finish them off it's Your turn ………………Trick, be sure to put fear into those CPU Candidates of Lowee!!

The Disgusting Giant Tounged Villian does his trademark Laugh

Trick: Sounds fine with me as long as i get to see those Cuties again!!

????: (ugh, this guy is Deplorable but this is Nessarary For my plan and soon i will be at Full power again)

Trick leaves the area leaving The Masked Man Alone

~Mephiles the Darks theme Plays till the End of this Chapter~

????: *removes his mask* i won't let you Make me Disappear

The Man's Face is Shown to look like Akira's But with A Large Scar on his face

Akira?: Cause i am your Darkness, I am Yami

Yami looks at the Panel and Thinks of how he was created by Akira's Nightmares and Hatred of the People who preyed on the Weak

Yami: you've Left me locked in your mind long enough, in this new world i have been freed just wait till i see you!!

Yami puts his mask back on and continues to watch the panel

[Back in Arcadia]

Akira: welcome to Arcadia Rei

Rei Ryghts: y-you're letting me stay here not in a cell? but why!?

Akira: cause you deserve better than what happened in the past, you don't have to let History repeat it self

Rei Ryghts: …………………are you sure?

Akira: *looks at her* only if you decide for yourself Rei

Rei Ryghts: i-i , thank you i will

Akira: you can stay here in what ever building you want to, i also have a job for you too

Rei Ryghts: what!? a job?

Akira: i appoint you as my assistant

Rei Ryghts: *starts Tearing up* i can't believe i listened to that masked man i never wanted to Hurt people again

Akira: this is what would be called "Redemption"

Rei Ryghts: thank you Akira

Akira: just try to be more confident Ok?

With that said Akira leaves Rei to Choose her new path and returns to his Basilicom

**Chapter End **


	7. Chapter 7: CFW Trick and his defeat

[Lowee]

Akira is helping Blanc with her library and they seem to be Bonding well Rom and Ram come in and Ram looks a little bit Smug

Ram: you two look like You're getting along i actually think you two Would enjoy each other's Company

Akira and Blanc look at each other than Look away with faint blushes

Akira: i guess so I mean Blanc is someone i like to Hang out with

Blanc: *blushes a bit more* I like hanging out with you Too Akira

Rom: *confused by Blanc Blushing* Sis why are your Cheeks red?

Blanc: n-no reason!! mind your own business!!

Akira: Are you sure you're alright Blanc *puts his forehead to her's* You don't seem to be sick at least

Blanc smacks Him for getting to Close to her

Blanc: give some Space you Jerkwad!!

Akira: sorry Blanc, glad you're alright though

Blanc Blushes deeply and looks away

Blanc: you're lucky that i like you around you dork

Akira: haha, yeah i am

[A few days later]

Akira is called to Lowee for an emergency and he hurries over

Akira: what happened Blanc!?

Blanc: Rom and Ram were kiddnaped !! i don't know how he did it but he got past our Sercurity with no problem!! when i find him i'm gonna kill him if he does anything to them

Akira: (Blanc looks really Determined to get her Sisters back) i'll help you Blanc, no matter what i'll Get them back for you!!

Akira Searches around and finds a Area That Looks like an old Factory he goes into to Find Rom and Ram Wrapped up in The tounge of Trick

Trick: kekekekeke,I am so happy to see you again Cuties

Akira: hey you Bastard !!?

Trick: huh!? what do you want you Short Guy, if it involves Replacing these two i'm not interested in little boys

Akira: *A tick mark appears on his Forehead* WHAT WAS THAT!?

Akira Transforms Into Crimson Heart and Aims His Gunblade right at Tricks Mouth

Crimson Heart: maybe this will show you not to mess with My friends or call me Short you twobit Licking Bastard!!

Akira Shoots Trick till he loses His hold on Rom and Ram

Trick: waaaagh my Tounge, That really hurt!!

Crimson Heart: don't care *aims right At Trick's Belly* time to die, HADES BULLET!!

Akira fires His Feiry Bullet at Trick Sending him flying out of the factory

Crimson Heart: never, Call me short!!

Akira Reverts to his regular state and Looks at Rom and Ram

Akira: are you two alright?

Both: Yeah

Rom: th-thank you Mister Akira

Ram: thanks Akira!!

[Meanwhile]

Trick's icon lights up with dark energy

Yami: that was faster than i thought your next Kurome!!

[Back in Lowee]

Blanc: thank you for helping me Akira

Akira: you're welcome Blanc, though The Bastard might still be around somewere

Trick: you!? little boy i am not happy that you ruined my time with the two Cuties

Akira: "Little boy"!? Blanc let's Beat the Shit out of this guy !!

Akira transforms into Crimson Heart and Blanc transforms into White Heart

White Heart: gladly!!

Trick: uh oh, time to go!! *gets ready to retreat but is sent flying instead* VIVA LITTLE GIRLS!!!

Crimson Heart: tch, good riddance

Akira and Blanc revert and Blanc gets closer to Akira

Blanc: i want to thank you again for saving Rom and Ram From Trick

Blanc gives Akira a Kiss on the lips which Surprises him

Akira: !? *kisses Blanc back*

After they stop Kissing Blanc looks away from Akira

Blanc: let's not tell anyone about that ok, if you tell an one i'll turn you into A pancake

Akira: *goes pale* n-noted

Rom and Ram were watching The whole time Ram just looks smug and Rom is emberessed that they saw Akira and Blanc kiss

**Chapter End **


	8. Chapter 8: Beach Day Interruption!

[Arcadia]

Akira has Gotten a Video Call from Vert

Akira: what is it Vert?

Vert: i just thought of going to the Beach, Everyone is going so will you be Joining us?

Akira: sure,I'll see you

Vert: oh by the way the beach we're going to is called R18 Island

Akira: R18 Island!? (uh oh, that Could be bad for me!?)

Vert: yeah, By the way i can't Wait to see You wearing Something Different maybe if i like How you look i might Just have to take you for myself

Akira: *looks away* (is she trying to Say she Likes me cause she isn't very Subtle)

[Timeskip With a Chibi Akira Getting Seduced by a Chibi Vert in a Revealing Swimsuit]

Akira: (at least the Place seems nice)

Vert: *walks up to Akira in a very Revealing Swimsuit* well Akira what do you think of this Swimsuit?

Vert clings to Akira Causing him to be Pushed into her Breasts

Akira: *Nosebleeding* V-Vert please Let go!!

Vert Gasps a Little from Akira's hot breath on the Revealed Skin of Her Breasts

Vert: oooh my y-your hot breath is so warm on my Skin ~

Akira: *his eyes start Spiraling*

the rest of the Girls Except For Rom and Ram show up and Neptune, Noire,Blanc, Plutia, Uni and Nepgear look at Vert With Jealousy in their Eyes

Noire: Vert let go of him!!

a fight over Akira Breaks out

but it is interrupted by A Familiar Voice

Kurome: well, i didn't Know you'd be at the beach especially since You're in a place with such Perverted Events happening around you

Vert let's go of Akira and Summons her Spear

Vert: how dare you ruin our Beach day

Akira: *sigh* i really thought we'd just have a day to Relax but no !!

Akira Now Angered that the day was Interrupted by Kurome Transforms into Crimson Heart

Crimson Heart: i need to vent some anger !!

the others Transform as well and bring out their Weapons

White Heart: i was really hoping to actually Relax and enjoy my time but you Ruined it!!

Black Heart: i don't like how you caused our Little day become a battle for our Lives again

Kurome: what, Not like i have a Choice this time my Boss told me to Attack you

Akira who had Enough of This whole Interruption Goes all out on Kurome Defeating her in just 60 Seconds

Purple Heart: well that was fast

Crimson Heart: now let's get Back to Enjoying our day

[Meanwhile]

kurome's icon lights up with dark energy and Yami looks at the panel as he does he Notices that he needs The Dark Energy from one more Source

Yami: Hahaha, Yes Of course those People from that other World the one with out 3D gaming

Yami Summons the Villians of the World seen in Super Neptunia RPG

Yami: i need you to help me with this world

**Chapter End **


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle with Yami

[Arcadia]

Akira:(hmm, something seems off today)

Akira than gets a call from Planeptune The Person calling is IF

IF: Akira!? we have a Big problem!!

Akira: What is it!?

IF: the others were defeated and captured by weird People one of them calling them self "the Mad King"

Akira: any idea what they're planning

IF: no idea, but you need to save them before something happens to them!!

Akira: got it!!

Akira transforms into Crimson Heart and heads out to find The CPUs and save them

[At Yami's Stronghold]

Noire: ngh…………why are you doing this!?

Yami: i am Akira's Doubts and Fear as well as the World's Despair, i won't let him save you from the Enevitable Fall into Darkness

Neptune: you are nothing like Akira!!

Blanc: he helped us with our problems even though it had nothing to do with him!!

Yami: …………………enough, Musketeers keep an eye on them it's time for me to Finish Him once and for all!!

Yami Comes out of the Stronghold

Crimson Heart: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE GODDESSES!!

Yami: i am what Psychologists Calls A "Shadow" a Surpressed Part of a Person's Psyche

Crimson Heart: *his Eyes go wide* y-you can't be!?

Yami Takes his Mask off and Removes his Cloak revealing The Lights of Dark Energy are Attached to his back Now

Yami: i no longer need you, i will Feed on the Despair of this world and the Goddesses get a Front row Seat to the very thing that will through them into Despair, YOUR DEATH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

the Containers of Dark Energy inject the Energy into Yami and He Transforms into a Monstrous Version Of Crimson Heart

Nightmare Crimson: i'll take you and this World to Hell!! *a Dark Aura ignites around him*

Crimson Heart: you're An Abomination!! you think you're better than me!?

Nightmare Crimson: hahahaha

Odd tendrils from Yami Wrap around the Goddesses

Nightmare Crimson: their Fear is Just going to heal me Try all you want but you'll Never win!!

Akira tries to Fight but is continually Beaten down by Yami as he Constantly Gets Healed

Crimson Heart: (i-is it really Impossible!?) no, i won't give in to your words!!

Noire: Akira!! *her Fear for Akira's Life getting taken Shocks her and heals Yami* aaaaaaaagh!!

Crimson Heart: *Grits his teeth* you bastard!!!

Akira tries to Beat Yami but is Impaled by Yami's Blade

Nightmare Crimson: looks like it's over you will die soon and i will Become the only "you" there is

Akira Reverts back to his normal form

Akira: ngh……………my Power ………*Loses Consciousness*

Nightmare Crimson: hahahahaha now Darkness will cover this World!!

the Goddesses Begin to Cry for Akira as Their Despair Powers Yami

[Within Akira's Soul]

Voice: it seems you have not Won this time you have died fighting your Surpressed Self

Akira: …………………there really is no way to save Gamindustri is there?

Voice: you have Two Choices Return to your old life which will Erase Your Exsistance in This world or Return to Gamindustri and Fight

A Vision of Yami In his Atrocity of a True Form

Nightmare Crimson: hahahahaha, now what should i do with the Goddesses

Voice: if you Choose to Return you may be able to Save them from a Fate Worse than Death

Akira: …………i'll go back and Finish that Bastard who looks like me!!

[All over Gamindustri]

an Above Veiw Of Gamindustri is Shown and than the Four Nations Sharicites are Shown than Arcadia's Sharicite is Shown with all of them Glowing Brightly

[Yami's Stronghold]

Share Energy begins Flowing toward Akira's Body and Begins Healing His Wound

Nightmare Crimson: WHAT!? No impossible you can't be Serious!!

Akira: YAMI!? YOU'RE DEAD YOU BASTARD!!

Akira Transforms Into Crimson Heart and Rushes at Yami

Nightmare Crimson: n-no stop it, This doesn't make sense you shouldn't Be able to Be alive!!

Yami's Tendrils Releace the Goddesses and They Transform into Their HDD forms defeat the 3 Musketeers and Join Akira

Nightmare Crimson: how are you doing this!?

Crimson Heart: simple, The Heroes always Win!!

Nightmare Crimson: GRRRAAAAAGH!! i won't Except this !!

All CPUs: you can't stop us from Keeping the Light of this world Safe

The Share Energy in the Area causes Yami to Revert back to normal

Yami: i won't ………Except this………*looks at Akira* i'll just kill you again!!

Yami Charges at Akira and they Are Warped out of Sight

[Sub dimension]

Yami: were are we what did you do!!

Crimson Heart: this is my fight alone remember When you sent Rei Ryghts to fight us?

Yami: !? (impossible!!)

[Meanwhile In Arcadia]

Rei Ryghts is Using a device that lets her tap into her old power and Create A Dimensional Warp point

Rei Ryghts: (i hope this helps)

[Back in the Sub Dimension]

Crimson Heart: Now, We can Finish this for good!!

~Bloody Fight from Eterian Odyssey untold 2 plays~

Yami: i will not lose!!!

Akira and Yami Clash in the Sub Dimension with Yami Getting More Damage Each time

Yami: ngh…………impossible i shouldn't be losing like this!!

Crimson Heart: You're Nothing but A Nightmare Yami my Nightmare and i no longer have a reason to Have Nightmares anymore!!

Yami: h-how!?

Crimson Heart: i found were i belong, My Worst Nightmare was Not Fitting in but the People Of Gamindustri let me In to their World i even Found people i love in this world

Yami: *falls to his knees* ………………impossible "we" never thought we'd find something to fight For

Crimson Heart: *smirks* i'm not the person i was before!! i was never like you anyway !!

Yami: ……………*smiles at Akira* you really have Become what you wanted to Become, ha………hahahahaha

Yami Fades away and Akira Returns to the Hyperdimension

[a Few Weeks After]

Akira: (i won't go back to being Full of Doubt Cause i found were i belong)

the four Goddesses and Their Sisters are Enjoying Some Pudding as Akira is look at the Sky From The Balcony of the basilicom of Planeptune

Neptune: hey, Akira don't just Stand there have some Pudding!!

Akira: ah, Right i'll Be Right there

** THE END**

_Author's note: _this is the last Chapter Of this Story but don't worry there will be a Sequel but it will be awhile before i release the Sequel


End file.
